Family Secrets
by Sarella2033
Summary: Alex Tatman is moving all the way to Forks to live with her Aunt Bella a women she never met! This story behold romance and secrets to be found out! and halloween stories become real...!HOPE YOU INJOY!review plzz.
1. torture

I'm Alexandria Tatman I'm 17 years old and I am the niece of Isabella Swan, but now she goes by Bella Cullen because she is now married to a man named _Edward Cullen?_

My granparents are i guess her mom and stepdad and my parents are her half sister and brother in law or something? I dont know its all to confusing. But she is the aunt i never met but now im goin to get my chance.. i have to move 500 miles all the way to Forks, Washington to live with this stranger thats supposted to to be my relative I NEVER MET IN MY LIFE. This is the worst idea my parents ever thought of sending me to a womens house that i never even knew existed until last year. _GOD THIS SUCKS _i thought the whole flight to Washington.

On the boring flight all i could do was think _WHY ARE MY PARENTS DOIN THIS TO ME?_ then the memory of last week came to my mind..

_-Flashback-_

_My friend and i were having a party at her place think it was all good. The music was blastin and everyone was having a good time._

_But then all of a sudden my best friend Julie came running wasted as hell telling Heath the bad boy of our school and my crush was asking for me._

_"Alex he's her!" she says out of breath "Who's here?"_

_"He's askin for you"_

_"Who is_ askin for me?"

_"Heath"_

_"What he's here?"_

_She grabs my arm and pulls me all the to the room where he was at and there he was looking gorgouse with his model like body silky black hair__._

"_Hey Alex!" he spoke while I was daydreaming about our future together._

_"Alex!"_

_"What?!"_

_"He was talking to you"_

_"Oh Hey Heath" i said feelin like an obsessed ass_

_"Come here i want to talk to you" i walk over to him without fall at his feet._

_"So nice party"_

_"Thanks"_

_"Would you like to come to the blackhole lake to swim with us?"_

_"Sure but isnt that lake privite property?"_

_"No"_

_"I dont know"_

_"Come on"_

_"ok"_

_So we left to head for the lake which was privite property but i didnt know that until i was caught in the water alone._

_i got charged for trustpassing and privite area disturbance and and the same night i lost my parents trust to be home by myself._

_-End of Flashback-_

Being in that situation sucked ass big time and for that which was not my fault im being set to live with my goody two shoes Aunt.

God this SUCKS!!


	2. beautiful suprise

I arrived to my destanation's airport at 4:30am and I was so happy to be able to get off the plane but not happy to be in this too small to be called a town Forks.

While on the plane i got atextedmessage from my mother that said _**'your aunt,uncle and her in-laws will be at the airport to pick you up'** _and I thought _Great! Got to meet the family tonight?!_

I was still furious with my parent for sending me here that I sent them 12 txts telling them that they're making a mistake for sending me here and its true. But i knew they did it for my own good but still.

Anyway, when I got off of the plane I walked in to the airport seeing normal people walking around looking for the people of there families and such, but then I saw a group of gorgeous god looking guy and model looking women and they were all pale. I just could not believe such beautiful people would be in this town. Well after getting over the whole confussion thing I started looking for a coco brown hair, brown eyed clumsy women... but no such luck. Then I started talking to my self and I said"She forgot about me! I cant believe the women that I am goin to stay with forgot to pick me up" but then in I heard someone from behind me asking if I was Alexandria, i didnt know who is was because it sound like a deep voice of a man. So when I turn around I find one of the gorgeous guys from the group I saw smileing a crooked smile at me, i couldn't breath just looking at him made me feel like my lungs had collasped. Then he spoke again "Are you Alexandria?" and I finally said "Yes I am, but who are you?" but I said it still holding my breath. "I am Edward Cullen your aunt's husband" " Your the guy my aunt married at 18?" "Yes I am"Edward said with that crooked smile still intact "Where is my aunt, ?" "Over there with my family, call me Edward, but come and I'll introduce you" he said as we walked over to the group of beautiful people but I still did not see my aunt Bella. "Everyone I this is Alexandria" he said as everyone of them stared st me and it was so akward. "Please just call me Alex" man my voice sound scrachy "So this is the blood relative of Bella's?" one of them said and i figured out it was the biggest one, he looked really musculer with dark hair but man he's gorgeous."Im Emmett by the and this Rosalie" the women next to him was like a life size model of a barbie but pale. "Alex is great to finally met you, I'm Carlisle and this is Esme my wife" the man who spoke looked like an angel with blonde hair and his wife was just as beautiful but with light brown hair. "Nice to meet you too" then I felt a nug in my side to see Edward "This is Jasper and Alice" I look to find a short girl with spiky black hair and a another blonde man who looked like he has been holding his buissness for a long time. "Its great to meet you Alex!" Alice said in a freaky hyper way. "Edward were is my Aunt at?" "Right over here, Bella love shes here!" I saw her.. she was beautiful not what i thought see would look like "Alex its great to see you" she hugged and I smelled her scent it was so sweet but too sweet for me and made lite headed. "Are you ok?" I just nodded and held my breath.

"ok so are we ready to go?" one of them said but i dont know which one, and all 'yes' and it sounded like a choir singing. "Emmett son get her bags she must be so tired" Esme said in a sweet motherly voice. He came back with my seven bags and then we left. I rode with Bella and Edward in his _Volvo_. The ride home was short because they drive fast but i still fell asleep.

I woke up the at like 6:30 and i had no idea were i was so i went out of the room and went to the kitchen but then i heard whispering from in that room and all i heard before running back to the room was 'do you guys reallt think this is a good isea to have a human in the house?' but after that I ran to the room until the morning came.


	3. AN

**Chapter 3 will be soon**** and exspect flirting, fights and alot of suspision**

**So Dont Worry it will be up as soon as think up the story in my head!!!!**

**I hope ypu read and review what i have soo far!!!**


End file.
